Cupcake
by The Night of the Rabbit
Summary: Natsu se ha marchado de nuevo dejando a Honoka sola en la casa quien contempla la cocina y decide hacer unas magdalenas, ya que por lo general él vuelve golpeado y cansado. Honatsu.:TRADUCCIÓN:.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Kenichi pertenecen a Shun Matsuena y a su editorial, por lo que no obtengo beneficio alguno al escribir esta historia más que pasar un buen rato de ocio.

**Resumen: **Natsu se ha marchado de nuevo, dejando a Honoka sola en la casa quien contempla la cocina y decide hacer unas magdalenas, ya que por lo general él vuelve golpeado y cansado. Honatsu.

**Nota del Autor:** Soy yo con mi primer fanfic de KMD.

**Autor:** ChocoKoko.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Cupcake**

**.**

**.**

-"Será mejor que tenga una buena razón"—Murmuró Honoka mirando ofendida el portón de metal como si esté quisiera darle una mordida—"La ultima vez llegó a tiempo pero esa carta era demasiado…"—calló al no encontrar ninguna nota en el mini-buzón.

Se quedó allí, tontamente parada por todo un segundo, antes de soltar un fuerte chillido—"¡¿Qué?"—La casa estaba vacía pero había un rastro de ropa esparcida por el piso. Ella la reconoció como la ropa casual que usaba Natsu, además de que no vio la vestimenta que él usaba para sus batallas.

-"No me digan que fue a pelear de nuevo"—Murmuro Honoka—"Estupido Nacchi…"

Aquello había estado ocurriendo desde hacía ya un tiempo. Cada vez que Honoka iba de visita, Natsu desaparecía con su ropa de combate. La última vez la había sacado a patadas de la casa y le dijo que volviera más tarde, pero ahora, Natsu no se encontraba ahí para echarla.

-"Bueno…es hora de limpiar"—Honoka se encogió de hombros, saltando y canturreando alrededor de la casa. Se detuvo junto a la cocina y se quedo mirando el espacio vacío. Sabía que no era buena cocinera y sabía que Nacchi solo cocinaba para ella porque no quería volver a probar su comida. No era estúpida.

-"¡Pero todo eso va a cambiar!"—Declaró mientras marchaba a la cocina—"Voy a hacer el primer plato exitoso ¡Entonces seré tan buena como pechos grandes!"

.

.

* * *

><p>-"¡Hey, pechos grandes! ¿Qué cocinas para alguien que realmente te gusta?"—Honoka exigió saber en cuanto arribo a Ryozanpaku. Odiaba pedir consejos al enemigo pero aquello era una situación desesperada. Miu miró a Honoka por un largo rato antes de dibujar una mueca pensativa.<p>

-"¿Te gusta alguien, Honoka-chan?"—Los ojos de Miu brillaron y rápidamente se inclino para abrazar a la chica más joven. Honoka saltó fuera del camino.

-"No te voy a decir"—Dijo Honoka sacando la lengua.

-"Entonces yo no te diré que cocinar para esa persona especial"—Contesto Miu dándole la espalda.

-"Yo ¡N-no es así!"—Honoka tartamudeo—"¡Nacchi es sólo un buen amigo y mi compañero de Otelo!"

Tarde se dio cuenta de que había caído.

-"¿Nacchi?"—Miu ladeo la cabeza antes de comprender—"¡Oh! ¿Te gusta Tanimoto-san?"—Su rostro se convirtió en una mueca inquietante—"Pero… ¿No es un poco grande para ti?

-"¡Honoka es sólo tres años más joven!"—Honoka protesto antes de cubrir rápidamente su traicionera boca con las manos. Estaba cayendo en las trampas de pechos grandes ¡y está ni siquiera se daba cuenta! Como sea

Miu se quedo pensativa antes de acariciar su mentón—"Bueno, si te gusta Tanimoto-san, como tu hermana mayor te apoyo en todo."

-"¡No eres mi hermana mayor!"—Honoka replicó. Miu negó con la cabeza.

-"Pero me pregunto si Tanimoto-san piensa igual"—Pensó la rubia, recordando cuando el chico les había engañado con su "agradable" personalidad e intento ganarse su corazón. Pero ¿Eso no había quedado en el pasado?

-"Si no me vas ayudar, Honoka le preguntara a otra persona"—Declaró la niña.

-"¡Espera, Honoka-chan! Deberías hacer magdalenas"—Exclamó Miu. Honoka se detuvo por unos segundos, dando su aprobación con una ligera inclinación de cabeza antes de caminar fuera del dojo.

.

.

* * *

><p>-"Honoka no sabe cómo hacer pasteles"—Suspiró. Se encontraba, ahora, de pie en el pasillo de panadería, confundida entre las distintas opciones que podía utilizar. Todo se veía delicioso y Honoka se tuvo que recordar que era algo especial para Nacchi, no para ella.<p>

Además de que había tenido que irrumpir en la habitación de Natsu para pedir prestado algo de dinero, así que tenía que asegurarse de elegir lo correcto. Se quedó allí durante una hora, pensando que hacer, antes de que un trabajador de la tienda se acercara a ella.

-"Señorita, ha estado allí por mucho tiempo ¿Necesita ayuda?"—Pregunto inclinándose al nivel de Honoka.

-"Honoka quiere hacer una magdalena para Nacchi ¡Pero no se cual elegir!—Grito exasperada. El trabajador se quedo observándola antes de que una sonrisa iluminara su rostro.

-"¡Aww! ¿Quieres hornear algo para tu hermano? ¡Eso es tan dulce!—El trabajador se sonrojo.

-"No ¡Nacchi no es mi hermano"—Honoka protesto. El trabajador parecía confuso.

-"¡Oh! Así que este Nacchi es alguien que te gusta—"Dijo el empleado con malicia. Cogió una caja y llevó a Honoka a la sección de crema batida, explicándole en el camino que una buena decoración era importante para que un pastel se viera no solo bonito sino también delicioso. Le dijo, también, que con una sola caja sería capaz de hacer una docena de pastelillos. Los ojos de Honoka se abrieron con asombro y rápidamente trató de memorizarlo todo.

.

.

* * *

><p>Natsu Tanimoto observo por un largo rato el par de zapatos colocados en la puerta de su casa, eran pequeños, muy pequeños, eso solo significaba que esa molesta muchacha se encontraba dentro. Natsu gimió de frustración antes de abrir la puerta lentamente, esperando ver qué desastre había hecho ahora.<p>

Solo había dos vasijas hechas añicos en el suelo, pero el olor de algo quemado lo atrajo rápidamente a la cocina. Sus ojos se abrieron en cuanto cruzó la puerta. Estuvo a punto de resbalar con una masa amarillenta esparcida en el suelo pero se sostuvo de la barra que comenzó agrietarse bajo su fuerza.

-"Pero que…"—No termino la frase, se dedico a observar los restos de masa esparcida en toda la habitación, las cascaras de huevos, los restos de crema batida y los rociadores automáticos que se habían activado. El humo comenzó a disminuir pero Natsu seguía sin poder ver a la causante de todo ese desastre.

Finalmente, en la esquina de la habitación, cubierta de masa, restos quemados y cascaras de huevo, estaba sentada aquella pequeña molestia. Un escalofrió recorrió al joven al escuchar ese peculiar sonido. Natsu lo supo, a pesar de que lo había escuchado una sola vez con anterioridad antes de que él marchara al tornero.

Ella estaba llorando.

Como Natsu meditaba cada una de las posibilidades por las que ella estaría llorando, lentamente se dirigió a Honoka.

-"Hey… ¿Estás bien?"—Le preguntó. Honoka se abrazaba las rodillas mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

-"Honoka no está bien. Honoka no puede hacer nada bien."—Murmuro—"Todo el mundo puede hacer artes marciales, todo el mundo puede luchar. Incluso pechos grandes puede cocinar. Honoka no puede luchar, Honoka no puede cocinar. No puedo hacer nada bien. Lo siento Natsu, arruine tu cocina."

Ella le había dicho todo eso de forma monótona y el hecho de que no le llamara "Nacchi" causo un cierto sentimiento de pánico en el artista marcial.

-"Oyes, está bien"—Dijo Natsu. Honoka no se movió de su lugar y Natsu ya estaba por arrastrarla hacía la sala de estar cuando Honoka levantó rápidamente la cabeza, empujando al chico en el proceso (aunque en realidad ni siquiera lo movió) y se precipito hacía el desastre, derrumbándose frente al horno, sosteniendo aquel molde quemado. Poco a poco, Honoka fue sacudiendo algunos de los panecillos contenidos en esté, Natsu creyó ver una sustancia parecida a la crema en uno de ellos.

-"¡Vive!"—La niña comenzó a aplaudir, antes de mirar de reojo a Natsu—"¡Nacchi, espérame en la sala!"—Exclamó tratando de empujar al rubio jovencito fuera de la cocina, quien solo se permanecía de pie sin comprender antes de forzarse a mover las piernas sin molestarse en preguntar la razón por la que ella había pasado de la depresión a chillar alegremente. Su cuerpo estaba adolorido por otro lucha con Yomi, incluso, llego a olvidar que aún llevaba puesto la ropa de "Hermit".

Aunque parecía que Honoka no se había dado cuenta de su estado ya que había salido de la cocina sosteniendo algo contra su espalda y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-"¡Nacchi!"—Dijo ella dejándose caer en el sofá a unos cuantos centímetros de él, sosteniendo maravillada algo entre sus manos. Natsu lo miró y le pareció que era…una magdalena con crema y una cereza coronando la cima. El jovencito se ruborizo en cuanto reparo en el radiante rostro de Honoka y lo cerca que estaba de él, pero al mismo tiempo se estremeció ante la idea de probar algo hecho por ella.

-"Lo hice para ti"—Sonrió la niña con las mejillas rojas. Él se inclino inconscientemente hacia atrás pero Honoka se acerco más a él.

La maldita magdalena casi rozaba su rostro y parecía que esa niña molesta no le dejaría en paz hasta que él se comiera el panecillo. Cerró los ojos, y poco a poco se llevo la magdalena a la boca dudando por unos segundos al sentir la crema entre sus labios. Sin embargo no se detuvo y le dio un mordisco.

Entonces, literalmente, se congelo.

Honoka ladeo la cabeza, desplomándose al ver al inmóvil muchacho quien no tenia expresión alguna en su rostro, solo estaba ahí sentado, quieto como una estatua.

-"¿Tan mal está?"—Pregunto y lo probó ella misma. Sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock cuando tragó. ¡_Esta bueno! Honoka ha hecho algo delicioso pero Nacchi…._

Ella miró al muchacho con un diminuto brillo de esperanza en sus ojos pero él se quedo con la mirada perdida un rato más hasta que, finalmente, parpadeo. Él volvió su mirada a Honoka antes que _eso_ apareciera en su rostro.

Una sonrisa. Honoka no había visto a Natsu sonreír de esa forma desde que lo conocía.

_Hermit_, el supuesto artista marcial de sangre fría había dibujado una cálida sonrisa sobre su hermoso rostro, causando que algo dentro del interior de Honoka se removiera. Extendió una de sus manos enguantadas y revolvió el cabello de Honoka. Ella sabía que eso era un áspero "gracias" pero ¡a Nacchi le gusto la magdalena!.

Honoka sonrió, el alivio y la alegría se reflejaron en su rostro antes de que cerrara sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Natsu quien, claramente, se sorprendió.

-"Gracias Nacchi"—Susurro. Natsu, que no sabía qué hacer, dejo caer la sonrisa y se aclaro la garganta incomodo.

-"Bueno, ya que tú la preparaste puedes acabártela"—Dijo Natsu apartando la mirada.

-"¡Pero lo hice para Nacchi!"—Protesto Honoka—"Yo solo le di una mordida para ver cómo estaba ya que tardaste mucho en contestarme"—Esta vez puso mala cara y la verdad golpeo a Natsu mientras miraba fijamente la magdalena.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong> Y así concluye este adorable one-shot, dedicado a mi pareja favorita: Honoka y Natsu

¿Alguien sabe de que se dio cuenta Natsu?**Sonrisa maliciosa.

Este one-shot se inspiro en este dibujo: http: / honokaxnatsu. deviantart. com / galería / # d3kpcvf /

Basta con retirar los espacios.

.

.

**Notas del Traductor:** Bien ¿Qué les pareció? Yo me enamore de esta historia en cuanto la leí, mal que bien la relación del Hononatsu solo se ha llevado (hasta el momento) como algo puramente platónico, mucho tiene que ver con la apariencia Loli que Matsuena le ha dado a Honoka pero eso puede cambiar pronto (la relación entre estos dos, digo) y en una de esas hasta nos dan algún extra (omake) sobre algunas de esas "citas" a las que el rubio se ha visto obligado a llevar a Honoka después de perder en el Otelo.

¿Alguien aparte de mi no ha pensado que la pequeña chica terminara pidiéndole matrimonio a Tanimoto por medio de un partido? XD

Sin más, les agradezco su tiempo para leer y les agradecería aun más si dejara algún comentario. Tanto el autor como yo les agradeceríamos mucho que nos dieran su opinión, si desean leer la historia en su versión original pueden hacerlo visitando el perfil de **Chocokoko** o el mío donde encontraran "Cupcake" entre mis historias favoritas.

Fandom de KMD ¡Sigamos aportando más historias!

A **Chocokoko **¡Gracias! Por aportar esta linda historia a la sección de KMD en español. Por cierto, "Cupcake" en español es "magdalena" o panecillo que viene siendo lo mismo ¿Conocen los Pingüinos de marinela? Entonces ya saben más o menos lo que son.

.

.


End file.
